Mishaps at Christmas
by Broken Heart 14
Summary: Sequel to Mixed Feelings. Jou and Seto were happy together, but what happens when Otogi wants Seto? How are Jou and Seto going to work out their relationship now? Seto/Jou. R ratings for language.DISCONTINUED for now


Bh14- Muhahahahaha, another story. This is the sequel to Mixed Feelings everybody.

Fishy- Yeah, keep on blabbering your mouth.

BH14- ::Glares:: well, I would suggest that you read Mixed Feelings first, so yeah.

Kai& Tyson- They do not own Yugioh or us.

Fishy- Enjoy!

[...] thinking

"..." talking

**Mishaps at Christmas**

It has almost been a month since Seto and Jou got together. Jou's father was now in jail, and it's going to stay that way for a while. They were both very happy with their relationship. As each day passed by, their love for each other grew stronger. Jou now live with Seto in the Kaiba mansion. However, what they didn't know is that someone's not very happy with their relationship.

Seto woke up to the bright morning. He turned and watches Jou as he sleeps. [He sleeps like an angel. MY angel. How in the world did I come to have him?] Seto smiled happily. "Jou, wake up. It's time for school, Jou. Come on!" Seto tried to shake Jou, but he wouldn't even budge. Of course, this only happen every single morning. However, Seto knew just what to do. He leaned over and gave Jou a kiss, then picked Jou up to carry him to the bathroom.

"Ahhhhhh!" This loud scream could be heard by people in 100 miles, that including that Seto's ears were still ringing.

What actually happened was that Seto had gently put Jou into the bath tub and he prayed cold water on Jou's body. Seto was very much amused by all of this. Yesterday, he had tried to drown Jou to wake him up, but Seto being the loving Seto, had promptly save Jou before he could actually drown. "Stop screaming Jou. I didn't want to do it, you know. You're the one who pushed me to do this every single morning. Oh no, we're gonna be late again. Hurry up koi."

Jou scowled at Seto lightly. "It's not like we were ever early koi. Every morning we would be late, and then we have to go through with Mrs. Tohru. I'm telling you Seto, she's a bitch. I hate her. Everyday she would give me the eye thing. It's sickening me."

Seto chuckled. He knew that everyday Mrs. Tohru would give them the accusing look, clearly stating that they have sex every night. "I know, but we gotta go now alright." Jou grunted but he agreed and quickly got ready for school.

They were both out of breath by the time they both got to Domino High, their school. When they got to their first class Mrs. Tohru, their teacher, look at them with the eye thing again. Jou was getting pissed. He couldn't stand it anymore. "What are you looking at? Let me tell you something Sensei, you're right, we do have sex every night. But I think that's really none of your goddamn business. Now, stop looking at us damn it. You're acting like you've never had sex with someone before." Jou then went off to his seat like nothing happen.

Seto groaned loudly and the whole class was too stunned to even say anything. "Oh god puppy, you are gonna be the death of me." Seto also got to his seat, while shaking his head like crazy.

Otogi was witnessing the whole thing at the back of the room. He didn't like the idea of Jou going out with HIS Seto very much. In fact, he hated the idea. He had always wanted Seto for himself, but Jou just had to go and ruin everything. [Just watch out Jounouchi Katsuya. One day, Seto will be mine. He will leave you for me.] "Hey Seto, late again I see. So, do you need the notes?"

Seto turned to look at Otogi, which was behind him. Seto knew that Otogi had somehow like him, but he's with Jou now so he wanted Otogi to have no hope whatsoever because Seto would never want to actually hurt his puppy. "No thanks, man. I'll just ask Yami." Seto then turned to whispered to Yami. "Hey Pharaoh, could ya lend me the notes?"

"Ah, sure Kaiba." Yami shuffled through his notes until he found the right one. "Here you go." He handed it to Seto at the same time he saw Yugi handed his notes to Jou. "So Kaiba, last night was intense ne?" Yami asked while smirking.

"Shut up Yami." Seto scowled at Yam while a blush tinted his cheeks. Then Seto had an idea. "So Yami, I hear you like Yugi right? I've seen you giving him the eye these days. So, when ya gonna ask him out?"

Yami blushed. He had like Yugi for the longest time, but he was afraid Yugi didn't feel the same way. Sure, he lives with Yugi, but how was he to know how Yugi feels. [Aibou, I really wish that you could actually return my feelings. But that's impossible so I should stop thinking such thoughts.] Yami was depressed now. He almost forgot that Seto asked him a question. "Yeah, whatever. He'll never like me back so please don't say anything about it, okay Kaiba."

Seto noticed the sad look on Yami's face and he instantly understood what was wrong. "Don't worry Yami, just try to tell him and take a shot. That's what I did with Jou, too. I'm sure Yugi feels the same way though. Just tell him Yami." Seto grin as Yami nodded his head. Seto knew it was hard telling your feelings to someone when you don't know how the other feels. He remembered that when he was still single, he would miss Jou everyday. He would wish to hold Jou, comfort him, and love him. Now that he could do all that, Seto was quite happy because he has Mokuba and Jou, the two people he loves very much in his life.

* * *

The rest of the day was like any other normal school day. It was boring like hell, and all the students were frustrated. When the bell rang to signal that it's lunch time, all the students rushed out of their class happily. Seto, Jou, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Honda, Anzu, and Otogi head out together. They were kind of like a gang. Seto became part of it after he went out with Jou.

"So, what should we eat you guys?" Yugi asked, being the thoughtful person that he is.

"Anything's fine, I guess. I'm just glad we got away from that bitch." Bakura also hated Mrs. Tohru because she would always pick on him when he wasn't paying attention.

Ryou gave Bakura a stern look. "Bakura, what did I tell you? You shouldn't speak in that language. Mrs. Tohru wouldn't pick on you if you were paying attention you know. And what Bakura, you never even tried to PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS." Ryou knew that his yami doesn't like to learn at all. [Bakura is always acting this way, and he never changes. Everyday, he would rather die than go to school.] "You're going to school again tomorrow Bakura, and don't disagreed."

Bakura growled. "No way Hikari. I ain't gonna go back and face that bitch again, no way."

Ryou glared at Bakura, but he knew just what to do. "There are choices Bakura, either you go to school or no sex, ever. It's your choice." Ryou knew Bakura would never say no to sex, so he had used this technique many times and it had always worked like a charm.

Bakura knew he couldn't say no to sex with Ryou. [Damn Ryou. He always uses this technique knowing I'd always go with him. But oh well, I'd sacrifice a day in school to have sex with Ryou. God, I want to do it even now. Damn you Ryou, turning me on with the idea of sex like this.] "Fine Hikari, whatever you say. But you better remember what you promised me."

Seto chuckled while he watched the byplay between the two albino boys. He couldn't even believe that Ryou had agreed to go out with Bakura last week. See, Ryou's the innocent one, and Bakura, the bad one, not to mention evil. But Seto guessed the saying 'opposites attract' is true. "Hey Jou, let's go koi."

When Jou heard that, he glomped Seto. "Yay, come on then. Give me a piggy back ride Seto. Let's go horsy." The group of students laughs at their friends. Then they too, left to go to their own place. The only one left was Otogi.

"Jou, you will so regret the day you stole Seto away from me. Just you wait, Seto will be mine." Otogi has an evil grin on his face that dripped with venom. Then he left in the direction that Seto and Jou went.

* * *

Seto walked until he reached his favorite tree and pulled Jou down into his lap." So, puppy, what do you want to eat? I have sandwiches, rice cakes, and cookies."

"I want all of then Seto, plwease." Jou then gave Seto the puppy face. Jou knew it would work every single time.

And it did. Seto groaned out loud at the look on Jou's face. It was priceless. "Alright Jou, just stop with the face. Ugh, why do you always use that face to manipulate me puppy?"

Jou smiled happily as he took all the food. "Cause it always work, koi. You know I love you right?"

"Uh no, it seems to me that you love food more than me." Seto said light heartily. When he saw that Jou was about to protest, Seto dove in and captured Jou's lips with his. He had Jou moaning in just five seconds. [I must be pretty good to be able to make the puppy moaning like this.] Seto slip his tongue inside Jou's mouth and they battled each other for dominance, but in the end, Seto win of course.

Jou mock pouted. "That's not fair you know. You take advantage of the fact that I like your kisses and you use it against me."

Seto smirked at Jou. "Oh, you love it so don't complain puppy. So do you want to do anything special tonight puppy?"

Jou thought for a while and he came up with a very interesting idea. "Hey, let's have dinner at your house, just you and me. Then afterwards, we could do something else you know."

"What do you suggest that something else is puppy?"

"Ah, you know, the usual stuff that we do." Jou wanted to kill Seto for making him so embarrassed.

"You mean sleep puppy?" Seto knew exactly what Jou was talking about, but he just couldn't resist the urge to make Jou mad.

"Ugh, you are impossible." Jou was getting very impatient with the way Seto's acting.

"Okay, okay, I know what you're talking about. Sorry, I just couldn't resist seeing the look on your face when you're mad. You look cute you know." Seto proudly smile when he saw the blush on Jou's face. "And this is a blushing Jou, nice picture too."

Jou blushed even harder, if that was possible. "Seto! Ugh, you're embarrassing me to no limit. Stop it already. If you don't want to do that then just think of something else already."

Seto stop his teasing and hug Jou. "Please don't be mad puppy. I was just teasing you know. Of course we can have dinner, absolutely. I'll arrange it when I get home today okay?"

"Alright." Jou then leaned back against Seto, and the two boys were content with just being like that. They were just happy that they have someone to love and someone who loves them and care for them in return.

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over and it's back to class. Everyone got to their class in a mad dash. However, just when Seto was about to step in class with Jou, someone grabbed him and pull him away. "What the?"

"It's me Seto, Otogi. I need your help. Come on, let's go." Then Otogi pulled Seto towards a corner that's deserted. Then Otogi stops and turn to Seto. "I love you, Seto." Then Otogi leaned in and captured Seto's lip without giving any warning or any chance for Seto to say anything at all. [Go to hell Jounouchi Katsuya. He's mine now.]

Meanwhile, Jou was clueless to what happened to Seto. He quickly skipped class and went to look for Seto. What he saw made his heart stops.

Seto, on the other hand, was too stunned to even say anything. He quickly shoved Otogi off when he saw Jou running away. "JOU, WAIT DAMN IT." In a few quick strides, Seto caught Jou around the shoulder and pulled him back. "Wait Jou, I can explain."

"YOU CAN GO TO HELL." Jou was so angry and hurt that he didn't want to face Seto now. His heart feels like someone just took it and smashed it against the wall.

"Listen to me Jou. I didn't kiss him, he's the one who-" Seto was quickly cut off by Jou.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE OF YOUR LIES. I'M HURT AND I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU COULD BLAME IT ON OTOGI LIKE THAT. Oh god, you were both to blame. I bet you were going behind my back with Otogi all this time huh? How could you do that after everything we went through? No, I don't need any explanation, just fuck off. Get the hell away from me. I don't want to see you ever again." After Jou said that, he ran away, far, far away from Seto and out of the school to who knows where.

Seto stood there, silent tears slowly making its way down his face. [Puppy, why won't you let me explain? What has become of our relationship now? Don't you even trust me enough to listen to me?] Seto stood there, feeling his world come crashing down upon him, leaving him with nothing but the deepest darkness of despair and loneliness.

To Be Continue...

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Any good? I hope all of you like this first chapter. I work on it very hard and then I have to type it. Ugh, I really hate typing because I type so slow and yeah. Well, please read and give me your comments on this chapter. I'd really appreciated if you do. Thanks!

Kai- You never write stories about us anymore ::Points at BH14::

Tyson- Yeah, it makes me sad ::Cuddles Kai::

Seto- Shut up. It's all gonna be about me and my puppy from now on.

Jou- DON'T CALL ME PUPPY!

Seto- You know you like the nickname. ::Hugs Jou::

Fishy- Oh, I'm sick of all this love ::Sees everyone glaring at her:: WHAT?

Bh14- Ugh, such idiots. Well bye ::Waves::

Broken Heart 14


End file.
